


Catching the Vulcan’s Eye

by supern0vae



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, captaincy kink, mild Dom/Sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:10:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supern0vae/pseuds/supern0vae
Summary: Jim catches Spock’s eye at a night club while stationed on Earth. The two learn about each other while on their way to Jim’s house. After sex, it becomes evident that focus on the bridge will be minimal.





	Catching the Vulcan’s Eye

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty/kinda funny one shot I whipped up this morning while I’ve had writers block on my other works. 
> 
> Pls comment y’all I’ll reply to all. 
> 
> Ps. Jim and Spock are stationed on Earth until their next mission.

Heat was rising quickly in Jim’s body. Even packed in tightly with the raving crowd, Jim jumped from the ground in time to the DJ’s beats. This was certainly the kind of night he needed before his next mission that’d come up in the next few days. 

The noise broke before the next dubstep track began to play, and Jim had the opportunity to glance around him. To his surprise, Jim noticed an attractive Vulcan standing by the club’s bar. It was enough to draw his attention away from the sound of the new track that hummed in the background.

As the crowd around him revved up once more, Jim suffered at the little opportunity he had of making his way out of the bundle of people. He glanced over at the bar again, and the Vulcan continued to eye him. For the moment, Jim was under the impression that the Vulcan noticed his struggle. 

Nearing the edge of the crowd, Jim caught the Vulcan’s eyes on him again, and he knew now was the time he’d introduce himself. Escaping the crowd, Jim stepped close to the Vulcan and spoke in his ear. “Hi there. I’m Jim Kirk,” leant back and grinned.

The Vulcan couldn’t suppress a smile in return, “oh. So the attractive man I’ve had my eyes on is in fact my new Captain.” The Vulcan raised an eyebrow in amusement. 

Jim gulped, feeling a swell longing in his chest. “Who said I’m your Captain?” He laughed.

“I’m your Chief Science Officer, Spock. I’ll be attending your next mission,” the Vulcan, Spock, replied heartedly. Something about the situation seemed to bring him satisfaction.

Heart beginning to beat a little faster, “why’ve you been watching me?” Jim asked. He stepped close enough to Spock that if he were an inch closer, their bodies would be pressed against each other. 

Spock’s breath was weak on his neck as Spock replied, “not ‘watching’; observing.”

Jim’s hand slipped around Spock’s waist and drew his hips in against him. “Why?”

It was Spock’s turn to gulp. “I... am interested in leaving this club, taking a cab to a hotel... and... fucking my new Captain until he’s too exhausted to move.”

Biting his bottom lip, hard, Jim decided that’s exactly how he wanted to spend his night. “Step one; I’ll call a cab. But we’re going to head to my place.”

Practically panting, “alright,” Spock agreed.

As Jim’s phone rang, he laughed. “I’ve never heard a Vulcan use profanity before.” Spock laughed at this too, obviously flustered. Jim had a hunch Spock didn’t usually pick men up at clubs this way.

“Um, yes, cab for a pick up at Fleet Club, local.”

Spock watched intently until Jim had hung up, then Jim was quickly pulled away from the club, toward the exit. The two waited for a cab outside the club for the next five minutes.

“Tell me something about yourself that I couldn’t already guess,” Jim offered conversation.

“My mother’s a human. My father is a Vulcan ambassador. I have two siblings, one, an adopted human, the other, a banished Vulcan.”

Jim was almost taken aback by this new information. Though the cab pulled up and they were already in the back seat and travelling. “Well Captain? What is it that I couldn’t guess about you?” Jim felt Spock whisper in his ear.

Jim’s breath hitched. He thought for a moment before he remembered an important note about Vulcans. He leant in close enough to Spock that his lips grazed Spock’s ear as he said, “I know about Vulcan hand sensitivity.”

There was a smile from Spock that was quickly wiped away when Jim took Spock’s hand and traced his longest fingers along it. The reaction Spock gave Kirk was pure and lustful, and yet contained to not raise the drivers attention.

By the time the cab reached Jim’s building, Spock was seconds away from moaning out loud. Paying the driver quickly, Jim rushed into the building with Spock. They rushed through the lobby and headed straight for the elevator. 

The chime of the elevator doors closing behind them initiated their first kiss. Spock cupped Jim’s face when their lips met questioningly. They only broke apart to take a breath before Jim opened his mouth and began tonguing Spock with his fingers ruffling his immaculate hair.

“Shit the doors are about to open,” Jim moaned into Spock’s mouth. 

“Aha,” Spock nodded, pulling away in time for others to enter the elevator and for them to head straight to Jim’s room. His room was large, but when the door closed on the two, Jim suddenly felt that only he and Spock existed in one small space. 

They knocked furniture as they struggled to Jim’s room. Knocking over a chair, banging doors, fumbling at Jim’s door knob. Jim stepped on his lamps switch, illuminating his room in a golden glow. 

Jim panted, directing Spock to his bed as they undressed violently. They were nude before Jim could reach through his bed’s side drawer for lube. He looked down Spock’s body to his enlarged cock and flinched. His eyes flickered up at Spock, and they both knew who was topping. 

When the lubricant was out and slathered on his hand, Spock had Kirk facing his bed, ass propped high. His fingers were slow around his entrance, forcing Jim to moan gently. Spock had hardy slid a second finger into Jim before Jim called out, “fucking hell Science Officer. How am going to command with you around?”

He heard Spock chuckle behind him and his ears began to burn. “Shhh Captain, I promise to work at optimum efficiency while on your ship.”

“Oh go-“ Jim suddenly moaned when Spock unexpectedly thrusted into him. Spock was strong on him, dominating. His thrusts were slow and torturing and then rough and bliss triggering. 

Before Jim could realise what was happening, Spock was bringing him to climax. Just as Jim expected pleasure to flood his bloodstream, Spock slowed to a stop. “You’re a good Captain, Jim.”

“Yeah?” Jim laughed, completely flustered, and aching to see Spock’s face from behind.

“Do you want to know what would make you a bad Captain?”

Now Jim was beyond intrigued by Spock’s bed talk. “What?”

“Taking orders from your inferior Officer,” Spock’s voice was thick and Jim couldn’t help but say his name beneath his breath.

Jim nodded, “what would you like me to do?” 

Spock paused, then began to thrust slowly into Jim, every time, an inch closer to his prostate. “Take yourself in your hand and jerk yourself without orgasming,” Spock ordered lightly by Jim’s ear. 

The rhythm Spock maintained somehow prevented Jim from being able to climax; he thrusted slowly, and close to Jim’s prostate before suddenly thrusting harshly, reaching Jim’s prostate with accuracy. But just as Jim would begin to clench and feel the pressure bundle in his stomach, Spock would slow down. 

Jim wanted to be the bad Captain, the one who let his Science Officer take control of him, the one who’d jerk himself while being fucked remorselessly and not climax. Then it hit him.

His climax was powerful and sudden, causing Jim’s vision to black out as he cried out. “Spock... Spock...” he murmured as he slowed his gripped hand on his own cock.

“Shhh, C-captain, you’re weak now,” Spock lulled, pulling away from Jim. 

“I knew my orders-“

“Vulcans have a much higher stamina. I understand,” Spock said gently.

“No,” Jim turned round. He shifted so that way Spock now sat on the receiving end. Jim was unexpected when he spread Spock’s legs and lowered his mouth on Spock’s still erect cock.

Spock groaned when Jim first wrapped his lips around his cock’s head, then he moaned when Jim took him deeper into his mouth. Jim could tell that Spock was struggling not to thrust forward, deeper into his throat. 

Jim manoeuvred his tongue while bobbing his head. He felt Spock’s long fingers that’d earlier penetrated him, slip through his hair and grip tightly. Once Jim felt a tug, he knew Spock was close to a climax. Despite another tug, Jim was relentless on Spock’s cock. 

“J-Jim, I’m going to-“ Spock moaned. He’d had little time to warn Jim of his impending orgasm before he came down Jim’s throat.

Swallowing Spock’s cum, Jim felt fulfilled and smiled up at his new Science Officer. A moment went by while the two calmed down from the rush of their intense sex.

“You might have been right Jim... there’s no way we’re going to be able to focus on the bridge after this...”

**Author's Note:**

> Promise, I’ll reply to comments.


End file.
